Riverdales unexpected guests
by LailaJam
Summary: Archie and his friends only wanted a fun day at the mall. Read how Batman, and Spiderman, and Archies crew get along in this funny, adventureous comic crossover tale!
1. Food Court Crisis

"Archiekins, does this make me look fat?" Veronica purred. It was a beautiful day in the Town of Mamaroneck and the crew was at the local mall. Archie shook his head. "It really does look great," he said. Betty raised an eyebrow at Veronica. "I have the same exact dress," she said out loud; enough for Archie to hear and turn around. His face turned pale. Archie was with Betty when she bought the dress, and he said he didn't exactly like it. "You can do so much better, Betty!" she remembered.

"I don't recall." Archie said blankly. Betty knew how Archie acted when he lied. Looking down, fidgeting with his fingers, or pacing around the room. He did all three. "Oh, yes, the same color too." Veronica's faced swelled in disappointment as she went back into the change room. "I can't stand to have the same style as you, Betty," she shot coldly. Betty rolled her eyes. "You have great taste." She shot back. It was one of those I-want-Archie-so-for-now-I-don't-care-about-your-friendship days. Betty and Veronica had such a weird friendship. If you asked Jughead, Reggie, or even Archie what they think of when they hear "Best friends" they will say Betty and Veronica. If you ask them that they think of when they hear "Enemies" you can bet your finest comic book they will say Betty and Veronica. As she made her way out of the dressing room, the saleslady pleasantly walked up to Veronica. "My finest costumer," She said, delighted.

"Hi, Martha,"

It sounded like she wanted to flick Martha off her shoulder, throw the dress on the counter and say "My daddykins will be hearing from you!" but instead she paced closer to her and mumbled, "This dress is so last year."

"Oh? I-I will have it out of the store pronto!"

"Thank you."

She pulled out 50 dollars and handed it to the shocked saleslady. "I'm feeling very generous today."

She strutted down the aisles full of beautiful dresses eyeing them, as if they had 100 red ants on each. She turned around to only find Betty following her pace. "Where's Arch-"

"Meeting Reggie and Jughead."

"Why did he lea-"

"To see the hotdog contest in the food court," Betty replied calm.

"Wait, he never told me. How could he?" Veronica spat. Betty rolled her eyes.

They left Armoire De François and trotted upwards to the crowded food court.

"Oh my god." Veronica and Betty said out loud, together.

They screamed.


	2. Jughead is no match

"Do you see what I see?" Betty shrieked. They were silence between the two shocked girls. Betty turned to Veronica to make sure she hasn't passed out, or snapped her credit card in half, because that would be just horrible, and terrifying.

"Uh huh," was all Veronica could spit out of her Coco Chanel smeared lips. "Well, we can't just stand here! We have to go help him!" Betty sprinted towards the food court. 4 years of cross-country really paid off for her. She could hear Veronica huffing and puffing but didn't feel the need to slow down. "Betty, wait! My handbags! There's so much in my hands!" _Suck it up, Veronikins! _Betty thought to herself. Then there was a loud crash behind her. She turned around to find Veronica on the floor, with her long black bleached hair covering her face and her heels snapped in half. She looked REDIC! "BET-TTY!" Veronica roared. "Oh, you're just slowing me down Veronica. Hug the floor for just a bit. I'll be back." Betty raced over to find what appeared to be Jughead. Betty sighed and shook her head. She thought Archie was in danger and wanted to show him what she's worth. Her eyes widened. "Jughead! Why are you just…laying there? Why is this guy on top of you?" She totally saw it now. Jughead what pinned to the floor of the gum-sticking food court floor by some weirdo. A buff, but sort of lanky man was over him, grabbing both ends of his "Royal" jacket. Betty realized it was his favorite one. _I shouldn't tell him that it's stretched now._ She thought.

"I don't know, Betty! And he won't get off me! Not even my hotdog chili breath could make the lad budge. See?" Jughead's head jerked up a bit to the familiar man. He blew his breath out. Betty could have sworn he breathed out the words "Hotdog for my main man." And sure enough, the dude didn't budge. "Excuse me, weirdo. Could you do us a favor? Maybe get out? Actually, getting off my friend would be a first. Do you want to be thrown into jail with my uncle? He robbed a bank, you know. BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH…." Jughead shook his head. Betty always got off topic even at the worst times possible. "Dude, could you even say something? So I know you're alive?" Betty examined the creepy man, or teenager, or whatever he was, and what he was wearing. "Um, Halloween just passed in case you haven't noticed." His red and blue suite covered him from head to toe. It had designer cobwebs and a spider in the middle of his chest. His mask covered his ENTIRE face. For all Betty knew, he could be Corn Maxwell from her Science Lab. He was into that creepy stuff after all.

Veronica limped over to Betty and slapped her on the arm. "YOU LITTLE BI-oh, um, hi." She eyed the costume and wrinkled her nose. "Listen, that's a big fashion no-no. Let's head over to Costume Overload and get you something. Even though it's not Halloween in case you didn't realize, the stores open year round. Too bad no one goes there, so come on, I can help you! I'm good with that stuf-"

"Oh, god. Just shut up." The man finally got off Jughead and slowly backed away from the two girls. Jughead, who looked grateful he could still walk, crept closer to Betty and Veronica, looking like he wanted them to protect him. "You never stop talking. No wonders why your comics suck, it's all nonsense." All eyes widened. "Excuse me? Do you know who we are? Were not the Teletubies, you little mole rat."

"Yeah, I do know who you are. You're Veronica, the rich snob, who adds "Kins" to every freaking word she says. Its annoyingkins, btwkins." Betty had a smile that crept to her face. She loved it when people told Veronica off. Maybe because she didn't have the guts to. Veronica looked surprised. Her face looked like it aged 10 years. "Are you making fun of me? Who are you?"

"No, m'dear. The writer just makes you look stupid. No need to make fun."

"Just because the stupid writers of Double Digest write me, simply doesn't mean they know me. And you don't. So please, get out of my way, and while you're at it, get a makeover. Betty looks better than you and that's a huge shock." She pointed towards Betty. Her finger slightly touched her cheek and she slapped it away. "Who, the blonde?" the unknown man said.

"Yes, that'd be it."

Betty cringed when she said "it" to describe her. _No, Veronica, I'm your friend. Well, not anymore. _Was what she wanted to say to her. But instead her thoughts got interrupted. "No, she's cute," Betty blushed. She could have sworn a huge smile was behind that mask. "Um, well, thank you." She didn't mean to sound rude, but when someone complimented her she couldn't talk properly. No matter whom it was. She was just too down to earth. From the corner of her eye she felt Jughead roll his eyes. She didn't blame him, she knew that this guy was just beating him up, but, we all have times where we want to do that, right?

She was desperate to find out who this guy was. So she decided to ask what everyone was craving.

"So, who exactly are you? I sort of recognize you."

I'm sure you've already guessed it.

"That's easy. I'm Spiderman, darling."


End file.
